Enji Todoroki
|debut= Chapter 1 (Background) Chapter 3 (Mentioned) Chapter 28 (First True Appearance) |image gallery= Yes |bloodtype = AB''My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive''}} , also known as ,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25 has the highest tally of resolved cases in history, is the No. 2 Pro Hero after All Might, and is the father of Shouto Todoroki. Appearance Endeavor is a tall man with short, spiky, red hair and his face is covered with flames, masking his full face. When he turns off his flames on his face voluntary, his stubble shows.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 5 Omake His Hero Costume is comprised of a flame domino mask, with a flame mustache and a long beard. Most of his body is covered in flames. Personality Enji has been shown that he is a very prideful and resentful person, as seen that he hates being No. 2 Hero for so long and wants to be No 1. Since he isn't able to do it himself, he is even willing to do what ever it takes to surpass him, so he devises a plan to "create" someone who can surpass him. Enji appears to be a horrible father on account of the fact that he seems to care little for his youngest son; furthermore, Enji uses Shouto as only a "tool" to further his own desires. He even called Shouto's siblings, his own children "things" who inhabit different worlds. Enji's heartless and selfish attitude is further emphasized when he constantly abused his wife and trained Shouto to the point where his youngest son threw up, showing that he only cares about himself and his goals. According to Present Mic, Enji is usually not a sociable person. History Enji forced a marriage with Shouto's mother in attempt to conceive and raise a child with a powerful Quirk in order to surpass All Might as a Hero.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 31 When Shouto was five years old, Enji began training him to become a Hero. However, the training was harsh and detestable. Enji's wife tried to defend Shouto, saying that he is too young but Enji refused to listen and ordered her to stay out of his way. Enji also prevented Shouto from interacting with his older brothers. After his wife threw boiling water over Shouto, Enji had her admitted to hospital.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 39 Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Endeavor can be seen on a billboard screen when the heroes unite to fight an unknown enemy. He is later seen in a TV ad for Yuuei.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1 Sports Festival Arc Endeavor is mentioned when the Robo Infernos are sent to hinder the participants of the obstacle race, and Shouto wishes they had sent stronger enemies, as his "shitty old man" was watching. He is then mentioned again when Present Mic explains that Shouto is his son. He watches furiously from the bleachers as Shouto declares that he will never use his Fire powers in combat.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28 Endeavor continues watching Shouto and his team battling Izuku's team, commenting that Izuku has figured out Shouto's weak spot, calling his son an idiot for allowing him to do so. After the lunch break begins, All Might greets Endeavor, saying its been a while and asks him to have tea with him.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30 After All Might says that they have not spoken to each other in ten years and that he wanted to give him a shout out, Endeavor replies that he can take his tea offer to some other place and tells him to go away. As Endeavor leaves, All Might stops him, saying that his son Shouto was able to show a great performance even without using half of his power. All Might then asks Enji for advice on how-to raise the next generation. Enji dismisses his request and then comments on Toshinori's attitude, finding it to be annoying. Enji states to Toshinori that he will make Shouto a hero that surpasses All Might and even though he is going through his rebellious phase, Enji states that he will definitely make it happen, then angrily walks away. Father and son moment.png|A father and son... Chat.png|...chat. Enndeavor speaks to Shouto as he walks to the ring, telling Shouto that his behavior has been disgraceful. He then says to Shouto that if he had used his fire power, he could have crushed the Obstacle Race and the Human Cavalry Battle events. Enji tells Shouto that his resistance is childish and tiresome and orders him to stop fooling around and see to his duty to surpass All Might. Endeavor states that he is different than his older brothers and that he is his greatest masterpiece. Shouto replies that he will only use his mother's power in battle and will never use his power in any battle. Enji responds by saying that even if it works for him now in high school, he will eventually have to rely on his fire power once he reaches the limit.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 34 Endeavor runs into Izuku, who is on his way for his second round match, and tells him that he made an impressive display and comments on his Quirk, saying that in terms of pure power it is a Quirk that rivals All Might's. Not All Might.png|Izuku stating that he is not All Might... Not you.png|...and stating that Todoroki isn't him. As Izuku tries to leave, Endeavor tells Izuku that his son has a duty to surpass All Might and that his match with him will prove to be an excellent benchmark for Shouto. Endeavor tells Izuku to do his best to not give him a disgraceful match. Enji prepares to leave, but stops when Izuku says that he is not All Might, to which Endeavor replies that it is obvious. Izuku then says to Endeavor that Shouto is not him. Endeavor then goes to the tournament arena to watch Shouto's second round match.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 37 During the match between Izuku and Shouto, after Shouto finally activates his fire power side, Endeavor grins widely and wickedly with satisfaction, happy to see that his son has finally decided to rely on his fire power. Filled with joy, Endeavor walks down from the bleachers to watch the match at a closer range, telling Shouto to surpass him and realize his ambition. After Shouto wins the match, Endeavor meets with Shouto in the corridor, telling his son that he is proud of him for accepting to use his fire power and that he has become the perfect upgrade of him. Endeavor goes on to say that after he graduates, he will let Shouto become his sidekick. However, Shouto says that he cannot change so easily and has not rescinded his disavowal of him. Shouto states that the only reason he used his fire power was because for a split second he completely forgot about Endeavor, and then walks away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40 Field Training Arc Endeavor's work place is listed on Shouto's personalized list of work places.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 Endeavor attacks a Noumu, scorching the creature in fire, and saves the two civilians in the process. Endeavor mentions that he came to Hosu in hopes of finding Stain, but is disappointed that time was on Stain's side, referring to the attack by the Noumus. Endeavor tells Gran Torino to leave this battle to him, saying that he will deal with the creature because he is a Hero.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 51 Shouto mentions that it was Endeavor who deduced that Stain would appeared again at Hosu. Endeavor battles a Noumu which uses an absorb-and-release Quirk to attack Endeavor with flames. Endeavor easily fends off the creature's attack, mocking its Quirk for being useless, but Gran Torino warns Endeavor to be wary of the creature as it has multiple Quirks. The Noumu attacks Endeavor with a tongue Quirk. Endeavor prepares to fight back, but Gran Torino propels and smashes into the Noumu, defeating it before Enji could fight back. Endeavor decides that his sidekicks will restrain the defeated Noumu and that Gran Torino should go to the address given to him by Shouto, and then heads towards the area where Pro Heroes are fighting another Noumu, noting that he alone will be sufficient.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 55 Endeavor fights the winged Noumu and causes it to flee. He chases after it and arrives at the area where Stain has just saved Izuku and killed the Noumu. Endeavor runs towards Stain and prepares to attack him despite Gran Torino asking him to wait. Endeavor stops his attack when Stain's bandaged mask falls off. Stain, despite his heavy injuries, declares that the only Hero who is allowed to kill him is All Might, exuding a bloody and malefic aura towards his opponents; Endeavor takes a step back. After Stain suddenly stops, Endeavor notes that he has lost consciousness.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56 After Katsuki is captured by the League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad, Endeavor is enlisted to help in the rescue operation to save Katsuki. At the Police Station, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Edgeshot, and Toshinori are present along with a large number of other Pro Heroes and are ready to begin the strategy meeting.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 Before the infiltration begins, Endeavor complains that he must help solve Yuuei's problems and notes that he has other things to do. However, Best Jeanist remarks that they would have helped since they are alumni of Yuuei. The infiltration begins and Endeavor along with the Police Force and the Pro Heroes stand in front of the League of Villains' hideout, preparing to storm the place.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 After All Might, Kamui Woods and Gran Torino infiltrate and apprehend the League of Villains, Endeavor and Naomasa form a parameter around the hideout. Suddenly, dozens of Noumus begin appearing around the hideout; Endeavor along with Naomasa and the Police Force begin fighting the Noumus. Endeavor and the Police Force manage to defeat multiple Noumus. All Might appears from the hideout and tells Endeavor to take care of things as he goes off to find Tomura and the League of Villains.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 Quirk and Abilities : Endeavor's Quirk allows him to produce, manipulate, and control fire. Keen Intellect: Enji uses his extraordinary intelligence to solve cases (which is why he has the highest tally of resolved cases in history) and has very keen deduction skills, as shown when he deduced that Izuku had a very powerful Quirk and managed to deduce that in terms of strength it equals to All Might's power upon seeing Izuku use it only once. Relationships Shouto Todoroki Enji is the father of Shouto. However, their relationship seems to be on unpleasant terms, as seen when Shouto complained that Yuuei sent a Robo Inferno as the first obstacle rather than something harder, as his "shitty old man" was watching,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24 and when he refused to use his Fire powers in battle, saying he'd never use them in combat, as Enji watched from the bleachers. Enji only sees Shouto as a "tool" whose purpose is to surpass All Might. Shouto's Mother Shouto's mother is Enji's wife; however, the relationship between them is far from a happy one. Enji only married her to conceive a child capable of surpassing Toshinori, showing that there was no love between them from the very beginning. When Enji began training Shouto to become a Hero, his wife tried to stop him, but Enji refused to listen and told her to stay out of his way. Enji would constantly abuse her and this led her to going insane. Enji then admitted her to hospital, but not for her own sake but rather so that she would not interfere with Shouto. Toshinori Yagi Ten years before the start of the series, Toshinori once had a talk with Enji and since then, they have not spoken to each other. It appears that Enji has an intense rivalry with Toshinori (one sided on Enji's side as Toshinori tries to be friendly with him). This rivalry with Toshinori is so great that Enji decided to have a child that would be able to surpass All Might. Enji despises Toshinori's "easy breezy little attitude", finding it to be annoying. Trivia *Enji's blood type is AB, while his son's is O. For that to be possible, Enji must have a rare genetic mutation known as , the only genetically possible way for an AB blood type person to have a child with O blood type. *While most people have to deal with some sort of physical recoil from overusing their quirk, Endeavor is always seen with his Quirk activated. *His favorite food is kuzumochi. *In the original concept, he was an instructor at Yuuei. Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes